


Parte de mi vida

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Amor - Freeform, Bottom!Isak, Brujeria, Historia, M/M, Top!Even, artista!even, esperemos que esto dure 5 capitulos, estudiante!isak, historia y vidas pasadas, milicia, psicologa de vidas pasadas, relaciones entre hombre, sexo gay, sodomía, un poco de homofobia internalizada, vidas pasadas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Even ha tenido sueños de su vida pasada donde es parte de la milicia y tiene una turbulenta historia de amor que termina en muerte. Él quiere saber más porque está seguro que en sus vidas pasadas siempre tuvo el mismo amante y desea re-encontrarse con él para tener su historia feliz después de todo.Isak también tiene tormentosas pesadillas sobre su vida anterior y comienza a entender porque niega completamente su sexualidad y tiene miedo a ser como él es.Isak y Even se re-encuentran en esta época y de cierta forma, a pesar que no se conocen y nunca se vieron, la conexión entre ellos es indiscutible.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 7





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente espero que este fic dure cinco capítulos porque la verdad no sé como continuarlo jajaja espero que lo disfruten.  
> PD1: En cuanto a historia, no tiene mucho sentido la verdad, porque se habla de brujería y una milicia avanzada y no de los años de los puritanos, pero bueno, es un fic, disfrútenlo.

_Suelo tener el mismo sueño casi todas las noches._

_Estoy vestido con esas ropas militares de antaño, de un verde horrible. Mis ojos se quieren cerrar, pero hay gente a mi alrededor que me dice que me mantenga despierto, en el mismo sueño siento una necesidad absurda de morir, de irme definitivamente de este mundo y pasar a otro plano existencial. Hay una mujer que llora, siento que puede ser un familiar mío, tal vez mi hija, ella es muy joven. Pero luego levanto mi mano y veo que yo también soy muy joven. ¿Por qué quise morir tan joven? ¿Por qué siento que mi alma simplemente se arranca de mi cuerpo y quiere no permanecer en ese mundo con esas personas?_

_Despierto luego que todo se oscurece y me levanto con una angustia indescriptible, siento que algo me fue arrancado del pecho y al mirarme al espejo noto la palidez de mi rostro. Al principio pesé que era parte de mis sueños, estoy viviendo situaciones de estrés luego que me gradué de la escuela e inicié mi primer año en la universidad, en la carrera de arte, es todo lo que quise en este mundo, poder seguir algo que me apasiona._

_Pero luego vuelve el sueño, la misma escena, con las mismas personas llorando a mi alrededor._

—¿Qué cree que significa? —preguntó Even, un joven de cabello rubio, alto y bastante delgado, quien se ha echado encima de un sofá de cuerpo entero y mira el techo para luego girar su cabeza y observar a su psicóloga a su lado.

Even es bipolar, por lo tanto desde muy chico pasa de psicólogo en psicólogo.  
Primero le diagnosticaron un Trastorno de hiperactividad, pero fue prontamente rechazado cuando entró en un episodio de depresión tan fuerte que el suicidio fue una brillante idea en su mente perturbada. Fue internado durante cinco meses y tuvo que asistir durante bastante tiempo a la psicóloga del hospital donde lo internaron hasta que fue derivado a la Dra. Guillian. Ella es una buena mujer, no solamente dedicada a los malestares psíquicos, sino también espirituales. Las almas gemelas y las vidas pasadas estaban en auge en esos momentos, mucha gente había descubierto que tiene una vida pasada interesante y han tenido experiencias con respecto a ellas. Algunos saben con certeza que fueron importantes médicos o militares de hace años atrás; otros, tal vez unos muy laboriosos campesinos, pero todos tienen una vida pasada que descubrir y por eso Even también se encuentra allí, porque sabe que esos sueños no solamente son manifestaciones de su inconsciente, él es un romántico empedernido y cree que detrás de esas imágenes que ve tan claramente en su cabeza cuando se va a dormir tiene algún significado, una historia trunca en su inconsciente.

Algunos estudiosos del tema dicen que las enfermedades mentales que tenemos en esta vida son ocasionadas por cuestiones que no pudimos elaborar en nuestras vidas pasadas y por consiguiente las padecemos en este plano. Even está seguro que su bipolaridad se debe justamente a eso, pero no muchos psicólogos y psiquiatras creen en las vidas pasadas, los médicos se forman en la ciencia comprobable en el aquí y el ahora, por lo tanto encontrar una psicóloga que también sepa sobre ese tema fue bastante difícil.

—Para eso me buscaste, ¿verdad Even? —comentó la Dra Guillian, sonriendo dulcemente. Even también le devuelve la sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece si acordamos una sesión para ver esto la próxima semana? Ahora no tendremos tiempo y la mayoría de las personas con las que hacemos regresiones terminan realmente angustiadas.

—¿Cree que es una historia terrible? —preguntó Even, un poco abatido. 

—Tú has dicho que has muerto joven, Even. También comentas que probablemente fuiste un militar de hace más de cien años. Eso no es muy positivo.

—También hay algo más que recuerdo —Even se levantó, sentándose en el sillón y miró directamente el escritorio que está frente a él—. Un aroma, a una flor exótica. Todavía no sé cuál es.

—¿Qué tal si vemos esto en la próxima sesión, Even?

—Sí Dra Guillian.

Even Bech Næsheim tiene 20 años y estudia en la universidad nacional de Noruega en el departamento de arte abstracto y moderno. Él desde muy joven ha querido ser artista y ha dibujado y pintado tanto, que siente puede ver los sentimientos por medio de las pinturas. Cuando está deprimido utiliza colores azul pastel y verde, cuando está avivado más rojos y naranjas, es una forma de conocerse más a sí mismo.  
Desde muy pequeño, ha estado interesado en el amor, el romance, las vidas pasadas y las almas gemelas, sus padres son almas gemelas de otras vidas y han comentado sobre recordar acontecimientos de hace mucho tiempo cuando ellos como Jan y Sigrid no habían nacido, sino que tenían otros nombres y vivían en otros países. De alguna forma se encontraron de nuevo y fueron felices en su momento, murieron de viejitos tomados de la mano y su amor renació varios años después. Even siempre quiso que ese sea su pasado, su presente y su futuro, Even quería tener una vida pasada tan romántica como la de sus padres, hasta que apareció el primer sueño.

Todo era visto desde sus ojos, como si fuera esa persona. No estaba en su lecho de muerte, sino que se estaba ocultando detrás de unas rocas mientras tomaba una de esas viejas armas entre las manos. Estaba en un especie de guerra o algo así, podía sentir como las medallas golpeaban su cuerpo cuando se movía, a pesar de ser tan joven era un glorioso y condecorado militar. Even no podía imaginarse matando gente, no cuando se despertó y fingió que ese sueño no era su pasado, su realidad de hace años y prefirió hacer de cuenta que nunca ocurrió, pero el sueño volvió al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente.

Pensar que alguna vez él tomó su espada y la clavó en otro ser humano, asesinándolo, o que se comportó como muchos otros militares de hace años, saqueando aldeas y violando campesinas le hacía hervir la sangre.  
Pero entonces su sueño cambió, fue durante sus 16 años, poco después que se le diagnosticara trastorno bipolar. Él sentía como sus botas pisaban la tierra mojada y hacía crujir las hojas y ramas debajo de sus pies. Sostenía un arma grande entre sus manos y se dirigía a una casa horriblemente construida y algo rota, sus ordenes decían que debía acabar con todos los aldeanos que se encontraran en esa casa, una familia que estaba en contra del régimen impuesto y que habían empezado una rebelión con otros campesinos, también se rumoreaba que practicaban la magia negra y habían descuartizado a varios animalitos de la granja de algunos vecinos.

Se acercó a la muy fea choza e inmediatamente sintió un sonido sordo, ¿habría alguien del otro lado de la puerta?

Respiró profundo y con su pierna golpeó fuertemente la puerta que se destruyó cayendo al suelo. Madera de segunda. Levantó el arma y giró hacia todos lados, parecía no haber nadie allí y eso lo relajó. Even en ese sueño se dio cuenta que él nunca quiso matar a nadie, que estaba siguiendo órdenes y le atormentaba tener que tomar medidas por jefes inescrupulosos.

profundamente y estaba a punto de voltear e irse cuando un sonido de tintineo lo alertó.

 ** _"¿Quién está aquí?"_** gritó imponente, su voz sonaba diferente, pero parecía ser idioma noruego, por lo tanto Even supuso que en su vida anterior también fue noruego.

No recibió respuesta, lo cual hizo que Even tuviera que ingresar más profundo a la casa para revisarla mejor. Debajo de la mesa no había nadie, en las habitaciones tampoco, no había nadie en los placares y tampoco bajo las mal construidas camas. "Tal vez fue un pájaro o alguna rama" se dijo a sí mismo y volvió dispuesto a irse, pero otra vez el mismo ruido lo alertó.

_La despensa de alimentos._

Allí había alguien. Even tragó de su saliva y caminó lentamente a la despensa.

 ** _"Te tengo, sal de allí"_** dijo en voz alta, pero nadie respondió, Even suspiró y estiró su mano para abrir la pequeña puerta **_"SAL DE ALLÍ"_** gritó a una persona dentro.

El chico que estaba dentro se vio encontrado y temblando ligeramente salió. Estaba descalzo y llevaba un especie de túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello era rubio y largo, con las puntas enruladas y su cuerpo estaba un poco sucio, como si llevara días allí dentro en la suciedad.  
Even tomó al muchacho del brazo y lo hizo mirarlo para darse cuenta que era la criatura más hermosa que había visto. Sus ojos eran verdes y estaban más opacos que lo que seguramente eran. Su cabello enmarañado parecía más castaño que rubio, pero se notaba el rubio verdadero, era muy delgado y Even estimaba debía tener entre 15 y 16 años.

 ** _"Por...por favor, no me mate"_** exclamó el chico tomando la mano que envolvía su brazo y la apartó, besándola suavemente. **_"Por favor, por favor, no quiero morir...."_**

 ** _"¿Qué?"_** Even estaba asombrado, ese niño estaba pidiendo clemencia por su vida. **_"¿Morir?"_**

 _" **Tú....eres un militar....te ordenaron matar a todos los que estaban aquí"**_ musitó el chico señalando la casa, Even retrocede un poco.

 ** _"¿Cómo sabes?"_** preguntó.

 ** _"No hay que ser un adivino para saberlo, mis padres comenzaron una rebelión, era cuestión de tiempo."_** El joven bajó la mirada y jugó con sus dedos.

 ** _"No, no soy un asesino"_** se apartó completamente del chico y negó con la cabeza **_"Diré a mi cuartel que no había nadie aquí y me marcho"_** Even estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta cuando siente algo tirando de su brazo.

 ** _"Gracias, señor...."_** musitó, sonriéndole **_"¿cómo se llama?"_**

_¿Cómo me llamo?_

**"Even, dime Even.... ¿y tú?"** preguntó también devolviéndole la sonrisa, Even sintió mariposas en su estómago incluso si era un sueño.

**_"Me llamo....."_ **

Pero el sueño terminó cuando la alarma sonó.

A partir de ese momento no volvió a soñar más con aquel chico, simplemente no hubo rastro de ello y el resto de los sueños eran sobre su muerte, su propia muerte joven. ¿Cómo alguien que no se había animado a matar a un chico joven por ordenes se quería dejar morir? Tal vez lo descubriría algún día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corrió por los pastizales mirando detrás constantemente. Su cabello rubio no lo dejaba ver bien y hubiera deseado tener tiempo de cortárselo antes, pero su madre le había dicho que había menos posibilidades que saliera lastimado o muerto si se hacía pasar por una mujer, aunque no funcionó demasiado. Por otro lado, a él le gustaba su cabello largo y solamente por eso lo mantenía así.  
La caballeriza estaba detrás, podía notar los escudos y las banderas, trotando detrás suyo y pronto su miedo se incrementó. Quería llorar, quería desaparecer, pero no pudo.

Al fondo, su casa estaba casi en ruinas, pero debía entrar, debía esconderse en algún lado. Abrió la puerta recientemente arreglada y miró para todos lados. Había suciedad y telarañas. ¿Dónde podía esconderse?

Observó la vieja despensa de alimentos, allí se había escondido una vez y estuvo a punto de no ser encontrado, pero su nerviosismo hizo que se le cayeran algunos objetos y Even lo encontró, tuvo suerte que eso pasara. Recordar a Even lo hizo sonreír. Ojala él estuviera aquí, no tendría miedo de ser asesinado si Even estaba con él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos años? Dos increíbles años donde Even venía todo el tiempo a dejarle comida y cuidarlo, abrazarlo y....

No tenía tiempo de recordar eso, escuchó los trotes de los caballos e inmediatamente corrió hasta la despensa, cerrando suavemente la puerta y encogiéndose a un costado. Ahora era más alto y no cabía tan bien como antes, pero pudo hacerlo.

 ** _"Entra"_** gruñó uno de los soldados, era de alto rango, probablemente un capitán. El chico se levantó suavemente del piso y se arrastró para ver por el agujero como entraban los soldados, teniendo en su poder a Even, con ese cabello rubio un poco más largo y tirado para atrás con algún tipo de crema. Estaba con su uniforme, sus medallas, sus zapatos lustrados y su mirada destrozada, como si estuviera angustiado.

El viejo a su lado tenía unos espesos bigotes, un casco negro y unas cuantas medallas más que Even, pero no muchas, parecía envidioso del talento natural de Even para estas cosas y se lo veía enfadado.

 ** _"Dime ¿dónde está?"_** rugió con furia, los otros soldados se encontraban atrás con sus armas.

 ** _"No hay nadie aquí, mi capitán"_** respondió honestamente Even, rezando porque el joven hubiera escapado.

 ** _"Sí hay alguien, lo sabemos, algunos compañeros tuyos te han seguido hasta aquí y te han visto_ _entrar y salir.... ¡No mientas! ¿Dónde está tu amante?"_** el hombre lo tomó del cuello y lo apretó suavemente, sin ejercer presión, pero Even se ve inmaculado.

 ** _"No hay nadie aquí, siempre estuve solo"_** comentó.

 ** _"¡MIENTES! Le eres infiel a mi hija con alguna persona de aquí ¿cómo es ella, eh? ¿Es todo una puta en la cama?"_** los ojos de Even se llenaron de furia y vieron a su 'suegro' con odio **_"¿Te molesta que hable mal de ella? ¿eh? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, EVEN? CONTESTA"_**

 ** _"No está aquí, capitán"_** gruñó nuevamente **_"Y no estoy casado con su hija, es mi prometida porque me han obligado a tomar nupcias con ella"_**

 ** _"¡CÁLLATE!"_** gritó y golpeó el rostro de Even, el joven se va para atrás **"NIÑA, SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES SINO QUIERES VER COMO TU AMADO MUERE AQUÍ"** El capitán, aquel gordo con bigote espeso sacó de su cinto un especie de daga pequeña y se coloca detrás de Even **_"No me temblará la mano"_**

 ** _"No hay nadie aquí, matar a un militar sin un juicio le puede traer problemas"_** indicó Even.

 ** _"Yo hago las reglas aquí, ¿crees que le diré a todos que te maté? No seas imbécil....les diré que tu amorcito lo hizo cuando la encontremos y la violemos entre todos ¿verdad?"_** sonrió y miró a sus soldados, los cuales afirmaron.

 ** _"No te atrevas"_** gruñó Even, eso era lo que el capitán quería, que Even dará por seguro que esa chica estaba allí.

 ** _"SAL NIÑA O MATARÉ A TU AMADO"_** Gruñó y se puso detrás clavando suavemente la daga en el cuello de Even **_"Si no sales, verás a tu amado sucumbir....te daré 5 segundos...."_**

 ** _"Pierdes el tiempo..."_** indicó Even, los ojos del mismo estaban enrojecidos y deseaba que el chico no saliera de su escondite.

**_"Cinco.....cuatro...."_ **

**_"Basta Capitán....no hay nadie!"_ **

**_"Tres.....dos.....uno...."_** el capitán estaba a punto de cortar el cuello de Even cuando las puertas de la despensa se abrieron.

 ** _"NOOOO"_** Un joven salió de allí, su cabello era rubio y esta vez estaba mucho más limpio que la primera vez que Even lo vio. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones, un cinto y una camiseta blanca, a pesar de su cabello largo, esta vez sí parecía un muchacho.

El capitán se separó de Even, sorprendido.

 ** _"Isak...."_** susurró Even.

 ** _"Lo siento. Even....no podía....no podía"_** exclamó, llorando. El capitán no esperaba que el amante de Even fuera un hombre, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron y miró a sus soldados.

 ** _"¡AGARRENLO!"_ **exclamó. Even intentó soltarse pero no pudo y vio como tres soldados tomaban a Isak de los brazos.

**_"ISAK.....Capitán....le juro que si le hacen algo a Isak"_ **

**_"¿Qué? Deberías estar feliz que no los mato aquí por su deshonra. Esto es sodomía y está penado con la muerte. Llévenlo...."_ **

**_"EVEN...."_ **

**_"ISAK...!"_ **

—¿Isak....Isak? —los suaves movimientos de Eskild hicieron que Isak se levante—. Estabas gritando.

—Oh, mierda, lo siento —susurró Isak acomodándose en la cama.

—¿Nuevamente esos sueños de tu vida pasada? —preguntó Eskild sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—Sí...creo que, me asesinaron —Isak empezó a jugar con sus dedos, bastante angustiado, Eskild lo abrazó como un padre—. ¿Por qué nunca puedo tener un final feliz? Ya ni me acuerdo cuantas veces soñé con esto.

—¿Hay algo diferente ahora?

—No mucho, estoy escondiéndome y al parecer era amante de otro hombre pero no recuerdo su nombre....era Ev... ¿Evan? No, no recuerdo... —suspiró y se acostó nuevamente.

—¿Quieres que llame a la escuela y diga que estás enfermo?

—No, tengo que ir, se acercan mis exámenes finales y quiero graduarme con un buen promedio, sino, no podré entrar a la universidad de bioquímica.

—De acuerdo, prepararé café —indicó Eskild y se levantó para salir del cuarto.

Isak se quedó unos minutos allí, pensando.

—Evel....Evan....Evin....mierda, era con E ¿verdad? —Isak nunca podía recordar el nombre del chico, ese muchacho lindo que lo amaba y era capaz de morir por él. A pesar que su amor quedó trunco, pues Isak sabía desde pequeño que había tenido una muerte violenta en su vida pasada debido a unas marcas de nacimiento en su cuello que le predicaban eso, aun así estaba feliz de haber amado y más de saber que aunque antes era deshonroso amar a otro hombre, el se arriesgó y no como ahora, que ocultaba su sexualidad a sus amigos.

Isak Valtersen tiene 18 años, está en su último año en el Nissen, próximo a graduarse. Isak es fanático de la biología y la química, ha estado estudiando mucho con Sana, quien comparte su pasión. Él es gay, pero aun no asumido, tiene mucho miedo e Isak siempre pensó que su vida pasada tenía algo que ver con ese miedo irracional a ser él mismo. Desde pequeño amaba todo lo comprobable, pero también era idealista y le interesaba el estudio de las vidas pasadas y las almas gemelas. A Isak le dijeron que esta es la cuarta vez que reencarna y que siempre ha tenido la misma pareja en sus vidas anteriores, lo cual le emociona, pero también sabe que aunque en una vida pasada fueron pareja, en esta pueden ser enemigos, vecinos o incluso hermanos. Isak no quiere saber mucho de eso, quiere descubrirlo por su propia cuenta, pero los sueños simplemente aparecen y siempre ve al chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio, muy atractivo, mirándolo con amor, con deseo, con verdadera pasión. A Isak le gustaría vivir de nuevo ese cuento de hadas sin ese horrible final, pero sabe que no siempre será fácil.

**Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak y Even se conocen en esta vida.

Parte  
II

La universidad nacional de Noruega es impresionante, Jonas también estaba tan perdido como él y titubeaban al preguntarle a alguien cerca de la enorme puerta de entrada. Era un hermoso jardín delantero y atrás varios departamentos: arte, bioquímica, ciencias políticas, historia, naturales. Hacía frío ese 10 de marzo, a pesar que pronto empezaría la primavera las manos de Isak temblaban suavemente sobre sus libros de química. Jonas ojeó a su compañero, no comprendía por qué nunca usaba bufanda si padecía tanto el frío, pero siempre su respuesta era la misma: "siento que soy sensible de esa parte" y a pesar que Jonas le había preguntado si durante el parto se había ahorcado con el cordón umbilical o algo parecido, Isak nunca manifestó eso, más bien parecía que dicho trauma venía de una de sus vidas pasadas, pero no sabía cuál de ellas.

La mente es como una computadora con varias carpetas de archivo, a medida que pasas uno a uno los programas, estos van descargando datos en tu base y lentamente llena de información tu capacidad. Isak, al igual que Jonas, tenía mucha información de la cual no estaba seguro de donde venía, tal vez en algún momento de su vida Jonas fue un imponente político o Isak un científico que descubrió algo importante, pero de algo estaban seguros: todo estaba almacenado en su base de datos.  
Llegaron al centro del parque, donde había una escultura del primer rector de la universidad tallada en mármol.

—Bueno, aquí nos tenemos que separar —comentó Jonas—. Yo tengo que ir al departamento de ciencias políticas y tú te debes dirigir a bioquímica. ¿Te parece bien vernos en una hora? ¿dos?

—Dos horas mejor, no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará el papeleo, pero cualquier cosa te mando un mensaje.

—Bien, nos vemos —susurró Jonas y se alejó por su sector, Isak decidió hacer lo mismo.

Pensar que pronto estaría en la universidad lo llenaba, primero y principal porque ya no tendría que fingir lo que no era, tendría un nuevo grupo y a ellos no les importaría si a Isak le gustan los hombres, las mujeres o cualquier otra cosa de su vida, son compañeros de universidad, saldrán a tomar y tal vez harán trabajos juntos, pero la conexión será hasta que cambien de asignatura, porque no serán los mismos. Bueno, la escuela secundaria era similar, pero en la Universidad hay muchas más personas.  
Sacó su mapa y comenzó a ver las zonas que marcó en el papel, cree que está bastante lejos y da vueltas una y otra vez al papel hasta darse por vencido, jamás fue bueno leyendo mapas. Se resignó y pasó sus ojos por la poca gente que está allí, hace demasiado frío para estar en el patio, así que solo localizó a dos chicas hablando al lado de una escultura y a un chico sentado en una banca garabateando algo en su libreta de notas, con capucha puesta y auriculares. Y aunque odia molestar a la gente que tiene auriculares, más odia tener que hablarle a dos chicas que están discutiendo tan activamente sobre un maquillaje nuevo.

—Disculpa... —susurró Isak tocando suavemente el hombro del muchacho—. Disculpa —levantó la voz y lo tocó más fuerte, lo suficiente como para que el chico se baje los auriculares y levante la mirada—. Hola, soy nuevo en el campus y quería saber ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el departamento de bioquímica? Me di cuenta que leer mapas no es realmente mi área —indicó mostrando el mapa casero que se había hecho.

El muchacho lo miró, pestañeó varias veces y se levantó, con los ojos grandes como si acabara de ver un fantasma y aunque su boca se abrió, no pronunció ninguna palabra. Isak se puso un poco incómodo, miró para ambos lados y sonrió, el chico aun no se movía y lo miraba tan fijamente que creía que lo iba a atacar, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando el joven reaccionó.

—¿Qué? Disculpa ¿qué dijiste? —cuestionó, su voz es grave y bastante familiar. Isak lo miró bien. Es mucho más alto que él y ahora que no tiene los auriculares como cascos en su cabeza, su cabello se ve dorado, sedoso y peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos son grandes y celestes y sus labios son anchos y agrietados. Isak sintió que lo conoce, pero no podría decir de dónde, ambos son de Oslo, tal vez se cruzaron.

—¿Departamento de bioquímica?

—Oh, oh, sí —el chico se acomodó mejor, su postura era pésima durante los segundos que miraba a Isak y desvió su vista para señalar un sector de la universidad—. Detrás del departamento de arte está bioquímica, si quieres te acompaño, tengo que ir por allí.

—¿Estudias arte? —preguntó Isak, señalando el cuaderno que tiene un boceto. Even bajó su mirada e inmediatamente asintió.

—Sí, estudio arte...ehm... ¿no te molesta que te acompañe?

—Me harías un favor, no soy bueno ubicándome, ni escondiéndome tampoco.... —el chico quien había comenzado a avanzar se detuvo. Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

—Bueno, yo tampoco soy bueno en eso, pero al menos sé ubicarme, así que tranquilo —indicó y caminaron juntos por el parque.

—Siempre quise dibujar —comentó para llenar el silencio—. Pero nunca fui bueno en artes manuales.

—Yo pensé que no tenía talento, pero luego descubrí que lo que no tenía era inspiración —comentó aferrándose a sus libros. Isak lo miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió, volviendo a ver hacia delante.

—¿Y ahora la tienes?

—Ahora más que nunca —susurró con una sonrisa—. Por cierto ¿para qué quieres ir al departamento de bioquímica? ¿Eres estudiante nuevo o pasante?

—Estudiante nuevo, vengo del Nissen a dejar estas planillas y mi trabajo de presentación.

—¿Y qué te lleva a estudiar bioquímica? —preguntó el chico sin apartar su vista de él, cosa que hizo a Isak sonrojarse.

—Bueno, en realidad siempre quise estudiar algo que me fuera fácil y que ayudara a otros, pienso que trabajar en un laboratorio puede ayudar a muchas otras personas —caminaron por al lado del departamento de arte y efectivamente detrás se podía ver el cartel del departamento de bioquímica y el edificio atrás—. Gracias por ayudarme en el camino, ehm, ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

—Creo que no te lo dije —comentó con una amplia sonrisa—. Even Bech Næsheim.

—Isak Valtersen —saludó amablemente y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Even—. Gracias por todo, nos estaremos viendo, supongo.

—Sí, claro.... —El chico Even saludó a Isak mientras este se dirigió con pasos decididos a la entrada del departamento de bioquímica de la universidad.

::::::

—¿Te vi hablar con otro ser humano? ¿De verdad? —preguntó una voz detrás de Even mientras este continuaba con la mano levantada.

—¡Mikael! —un muchacho de cabello castaño, tez bronceada y más bajito que Even se acercó, él traía el cabello un poco más largo que Even y se meneaba con el viento—. ¿Qué haces? ¿No tenías historia del arte? —preguntó Even y observó su reloj de pulsera para verificar el horario, efectivamente, Mikael tenía historia del arte y él también la tenía.

—Al igual que tu, vine a ver por qué te tardabas —suspiró—. Y veo que estás interactuando con otro ser humano, estoy tan orgulloso de ti —fingió enjuagar una lágrima.

—No exageres. Solo ayudaba a un chico a llegar a su departamento en la universidad —suspiró y guardó los bocetos en su bolsa.

—¿Vas a ir a clases?

—No creo, no me siento de humor para nada, estaba esperando a que se acabe mi horario para ir a tomarme el tranvía —señaló Even alzando sus hombros.

—Bueno, tienes más faltas que una persona promedio por tener esas cosas de tu trastorno, pero yo estoy demasiado ajustado con mi cantidad de ausencias, así que nos vemos —Mikael alza la mano para saludar a Even y perderse entre la arbolada que dirige al departamento de arte.

_¿Alguna vez haz sentido que conoces a una persona de hace años cuando apenas la has visto? Solo con verle los ojos es suficiente, es como te compra con su encanto y al mismo tiempo sientes que has pasado eternamente tu vida junto a él. Eso es lo que sentí cuando lo vi, como si lo conociera de hace más tiempo de lo que era capaz. Miré el cielo, parece que pronto se nublará, pero no quiero volver a casa aun, necesito grabar su cara en mi papel para no olvidarla y me siento en un banco para nuevamente trazar unas líneas en un papel._

_Si tuviera el cabello más largo sería exactamente como el chico de mis sueños. O tal vez solo estoy mezclando conceptos porque sentí un deja vú cuando lo vi. No sé que de mi vida es la realidad y cual es una mentira, pero realmente espero que esto sea la realidad._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El frío invierno lo estaba consumiendo, pero él se abrigó hasta la mitad del rostro y llevó los alimentos contra su pecho. Había caminado al menos unas diez millas cargando todos los productos, pero Even sabía que valía la pena el esfuerzo, siempre lo valía.   
Sonrió cuando vio la casa a la lejanía, había reparado la puerta que tiró abajo hace algunos meses atrás y también había reparado algunos huecos por donde entraba el frío, por lo que la casa estaba más habitable.   
Ya estaba a un metro y como siempre hacía golpeó suavemente antes de entrar a la casa donde la puerta siempre estaba abierta, desde que Even había dicho que en dicha vivienda no había ninguna persona, nadie del escuadrón había ido a verificar, Even era una persona confiable.   
Isak se dio la vuelta con un cuchillo y bastante alerta, pero apenas vio a Even con todos los productos encima dejó de lado el utensilio y fue a ayudarlo.

"Lo siento, no escuché que tocaste" comentó tomando algunas bolsas de papel y dejándolas en la mesa, Even aprovechó ese momento para sacarse los abrigos, dentro de la casa hacía mucho calor debido a una estufa a leña que se encontraba allí y calentaba todos los rincones.

"Está bien, debí haber tocado más fuerte" comentó y se quitó lo último de ropa hasta quedar con un chaleco y sus pantalones, Isak tomó con sus manos el rostro de Even y le plantó un beso en los labios, separándose lentamente.

"Gracias por la comida"

"No tienes que agradecer, bebé" Isak sonrió, tomó las manos de Even y lo guió hasta la mesa donde lo hizo sentarse.

"Sé cocinar bastante bien, pero últimamente estoy perdiendo habilidad" comentó el joven cortando una patata, Even sonrió.

"Bueno, yo soy muy malo cocinando, pero estoy ganando habilidad. Tal vez sea porque tengo al mejor maestro" comentó Even y se acercó levemente a Isak para abrazarlo por detrás y apoyar su quijada en el hombro de Isak, encogiéndose levemente hacia adelante.

"Soy el maestro de la cocina, por supuesto" comentó y se dio la vuelta para estar frente a Even "Even... ¿cuándo va a acabar esto?" preguntó con sus ojos bajos, como si estuviera angustiado.

"¿Acabará qué?"

"Esta guerra, esta casería. Por más que en estas dos, tres o cuatro horas donde estamos juntos y vivimos en una burbuja, allá afuera sigue muriendo gente y luchando entre ellas, corriendo mucha sangre" indicó el joven, Even le acaricia con el dorso de la mano la mejilla "Quiero dejar de tener miedo, quiero salir, quiero sentir el aire en mi piel....de nuevo"

"Pronto podrás salir, pronto. Acabaré mi servicio y nos podremos ir, tal vez a otro país, es fácil cruzar la frontera a Suecia ilegalmente, vivir en una casa en las montañas o donde sea. Si no podemos ir a caballo, iremos a pie" Even abrazó suavemente a Isak y le besa los cabellos "Pronto podremos ser libres, pronto bebé"

"Espero que pronto llegue rápido " murmuró....

::::::::::::::::::

Even se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo, dibujando lo que recordaba de su sueño, a ese chico de su sueño con cabellera larga y bucles en las puntas, como rizos. Cuando se dio cuenta y su abstracción fue silenciada por la vida real, Even observó que a quien dibujaba era al chico que acababa de conocer hace unas horas, la única diferencia entre ambos, es que este niño tenía el cabello corto y el otro el cabello largo. Los ojos del chico comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, a pestañar casi como si tratara de sacarse una basura del ojo, pero era más para aclarar su vista y observar la fisonomía de aquel muchacho que acababa de dibujar. Cabello largo, rubio, ojos verdes, mandíbula redondeada, cejas prominentes pero claras, bien peinadas.

Sintió entonces un pequeño jalón en su brazo y volteó para ver nuevamente al chico de sus sueños, a ese muchacho que le había sacado el aliento minutos antes y de quien había hecho un retrato que tuvo que ocultar con sus manos. Nuevamente volvió a levantarse del banco y sacarse los auriculares de un tirón, colocando muy hábilmente sus dibujos en el morral.

—Hey ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó Even.

—Bien, pensé que ya estarías en clase o algo —indicó, dado que lo había encontrado en el mismo lugar que anteriormente estaba.

—Falté, no estaba de humor para escuchar al profesor Petersen hablando sobre el arte contemporáneo.

—Bien, ehm, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora? —preguntó el pequeño, Even arqueó la ceja.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Me gustaría invitarte una taza de café sino es molestia para ti —comentó Isak, cosa que dejó sorprendido a Even—. Bueno, mi mejor amigo, que ahora será ex mejor amigo, me dejó plantado por su novia y, dado que te vi y recordé que me ayudaste, pensé que te debía un café.

—En serio, no fue nada, pero no puedo negarme a un café, aunque ¿podrás llevarme a tomar un buen café o solo uno de máquina? —dijo con sorna, intentándolo hacer reír. Isak captó el chiste.

—¿Café de máquina? ¡Por favor! Soy el maestro para escoger cafeterías buenas.

—De acuerdo 'maestro' muéstrame tu capacidad, ¿dónde vamos? —Even sonrió, nunca había sonreído tanto, pero en ese momento necesitaba demostrar de alguna forma.

—Conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí, es una sucursal de Kaffebreinneret ¿quieres ir? —Isak sonrió.

—Por supuesto, sorpréndeme —Even tomó la mano de Isak, el cual lo orientó hacia la cafetería a la esquina, cerca del establecimiento.

La vibra era buena, se sentía como en casa y el café caliente se olía desde una distancia considerable. Decidieron caminar hacia una de las mesas más alejadas y tomar asiento. Even sentía como si siempre hubiera conocido a Isak, como si hubieran nacido juntos y cada vez que el chico abría la boca para comentar algo sobre la comida o el café que consumía, para Even era como una melodía hermosa que llenaba sus oídos.   
Cerró los ojos un momento y saboreó el café, dejándose llevar por la calidez en su lengua.

::::::::

"Even...." susurró Isak y sintió como la respiración del chico le hacía cosquillas en su cuello, con su mano acarició la ajena y se la acercó a la boca para darle un beso.

Ambos yacían desnudos cubiertos solo por las cobijas, Even estaba atrás como la cuchara grande, abrazándolo gentilmente, mientras que Isak como la cuchara chica se sentía acobijado por los brazos del mayor. Even era extraordinario, no solamente la forma dulce y suave como lo trataba, sino el hecho a como le hacía sentir vivo, cuando tenían sexo era una sensación que no quería que se fuera nunca, que amaba y deseaba retenerlo toda su vida. Giró sobre su cuerpo y pasó ambas manos por la cintura de Even, abrazándolo y hundiendo su rostro en el hombro desnudo, la piel contra la piel era lo más dulce que podía probar y desde que lo habían hecho por primera vez, Isak solía ser insaciable cuando se trataba de Even.

"Pienso que te conocí en otra vida" comentó Isak.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Even!" Isak se separó un poco para ver que la cara de Even aun estaba adormilada "¡Even!"

"¿Qué, bebé? Vamos a dormir" musitó y lo acercó, besándole el cuello.

"Quiero que hablemos, ¿piensas que hay otros Even e Isak en el mundo? Tal vez en universos paralelos o en otras vidas" Isak volvió a apartarlo y a Even no le quedó otra que abrir sus ojos.

"No lo sé, nunca pensé en eso" musitó y se acomodó, mirando el techo "¿Otra vida?"

"Sí, a veces sueño con eso ¿sabes? Con conocerte. Soy un especie de joven aristocrático o algo así y tú un pintor renacentista y quieres pintarme" musitó suavemente y tomó una de las manos de Even pasa besarlo.

"¿En serio? ¿Pintura? Tal vez debería dedicarme a eso cuando deje la milicia" comentó y usó el dorso para acariciar el rostro de Isak.

"¿Nunca lo pensaste?"

"Bueno, me gustaba dibujar de chico, pero lo dejé hace tiempo" Even bajó su mano y empezó a acariciar los brazos de Isak "Tal vez algún día te dibuje " murmuró y besó el hombro de Isak "Y luego desnudarte y hacerte el amor"

"Tonto" susurró Isak y se movió hacia el costado para quedar de espalda a Even, el mayor se acerca lo suficiente y deja su mandíbula encima del hombro de Isak.

"¿Cómo crees que sería en esa vida?"

"¿Físicamente?" preguntó, siente que Even afirma en su hombro "No sé, tal vez tengas el cabello largo tú y yo podría tener cabello corto. Te lo atarías y estarías todo manchado de tinta y colores. Solo mirando el lienzo y pensando en lo bien que luzco sin ropa"

"Lo pienso también en esta vida" Isak lanzó un manotazo que Even no pudo esquivar "Au, eso dolió"

"La próxima será un golpe en tu pene" amenazó, Even hace un gesto de dolor.

"Ok, no te molestaré más, bebé" Even abraza y besa el hombro de Isak "Pero pensando ¿nunca tuvimos hijos? ¿En ninguna vida?"

"Tal vez era una mujer aristócrata y tú el pintor, o tal vez eras una joven artista y yo un sexy aristócrata"

"Creo que eras mujer....esas curvas lleva generaciones" nuevamente recibe un golpe "Ay, ¿otra vez?"

"Te lo mereces" musitó y cerró los ojos "¿Y cuántos hijos tendrías conmigo?"

"Muchos"

"¿Muchos?"

"No me conformaría con embarazarte una vez, querría hacerlo todo el tiempo" vuelve a besarle los hombros "Lo haría ahora si pudiera, no dudaría en dejar mi ADN dentro de ti"

"A mí también me gustaría tener hijos contigo....ojalá pudiéramos"

"Podemos adoptar o secuestrar a un niño"

"Even..."

"Solo bromeo, bebé"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Even cree que Isak es maravilloso. No solamente porque habla con una gracia, sino también porque incluso su ceño fruncido es adorable. Podía pasar siglos si quisiera escuchándolo hablar y comentar sobre los avances de la ciencia, cosa que Even no tiene la menor idea. Solo se conocen desde hace unas horas, pero Even piensa que hace una vida que están juntos o tal vez más de una, porque aunque apenas sabe el apellido de Isak, Even está seguro que hay algo que los conecta profundamente y aunque apenas se han tocado la piel para llamarse la atención, Even siente una descarga eléctrica cada vez que lo toca o mira sus maravillosos ojos.

—¿Crees en el destino? —pregunto Even luego que Isak se calló, inmediatamente los ojos verdes brillaron.

—¿Destino?

—¿Vidas pasadas, universo paralelo....el destino?

—Me han dicho que he tenido tres vidas anteriores a esta, pero no estoy muy seguro de ello y a veces sueño con eso...

—¿Sueñas? ¿Y lo recuerdas? —Even sintió que esta era su oportunidad de preguntarle a Isak por su vida pasada, había estado dudando, pero mientras más miraba a Isak más sentía que ese era el hermoso chico que aparecía en sus recuerdos cuando era un militar, ese chico de cabello hermoso y largo, ojos verdes profundo y precioso cuerpo.

—Hm, pues, algo ¿por qué?

—Tú recuerdas a un.... —Even no terminó, el celular que Isak había puesto cómodamente en su mesa mientras hablaban empezaba a sonar y en él la imagen de un muchacho de cabello rubio rojizo apareció, con una camisa floral y una pulsera LGBT+ en su muñeca, con la bandera del orgullo pintada en su mejilla, lo cual hizo a Even sentir un poco nostálgico.

—Discúlpame, tengo que atender —Isak tomó el celular y aceptó la llamada—. ¿Qué quieres Eskild? —susurró, los gestos de Isak hizo que Even leyera a través de si una molestia—. ¿No puedes bajar y comprar el papel higiénico tú? —cuestionó, Even sonrió—. No me importa si te pierdes un minuto de tu mierda de novela, Eskild —susurró y suspiró, apoyando su cuerpo en el respaldo y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sí, ya sé que todos usamos papel higiénico, lo haré, compraré el maldito papel ¿estás feliz? —Isak sonrió y posteriormente cerró sus ojo—. Nos vemos —colgó.

—¿Familiar?

—No, mi compañero de departamento —Even arqueó la ceja—. Somos 4 con personalidades completamente opuestas, a veces desearía irme a vivir solo o con menos gente.

—Yo también quiero irme a vivir solo —susurró, Even tenía ganas de decirle que se fuera a vivir con él, pero le pareció demasiado para una primera cita.

—Debo irme, el supermercado cierra a las 7:30, pero me encantó hablar contigo y agradecerte por ayudarme, la universidad es complicada.

—No te preocupes Isak, es un placer, tal vez podríamos reunirnos dado que dentro de poco ambos seremos de la misma universidad ¿te parece?

—Absolutamente, dame tu teléfono —Isak extendió su mano, Even desbloqueó el teléfono y se lo entregó a Isak el cual comenzó a escribir su número y agendarlo—. Ya me agendé como Isak Valtersen, si quieres mandarme un mensaje. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Even lo ve irse y dejar en el asiento de adelante solo su estela y su delicioso aroma que Even atesorará siempre.

**Continuará.**


End file.
